<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea and Expletives by pantalaimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432541">Tea and Expletives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantalaimon/pseuds/pantalaimon'>pantalaimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack, Humor, Office drama, Other, Tea, this is literally just stupid and funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantalaimon/pseuds/pantalaimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you make tea and immediately forget that you made tea and come back two hours later and see your now cold mug of tea on the counter? Yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea and Expletives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All was quiet in the breakroom of the Magnus Institute. It was ten fifteen in the morning, and steam curled from a forgotten cup of tea left on the counter. The steam continued to curl for another half an hour and eventually faded as the tea grew cold. </p>
<p>	The door opened and Tim walked in, whistling. The whistle faded as he noticed the mug on the counter and stopped short. Groaning, he picked up the mug. Of course, it was room temperature, bordering on cold.</p>
<p>	“Ah DAMMIT I forgot about my bloody TEA!” The shout echoed out of the room and down the hallway as Tim sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>	A second later, Sasha poked her head and groaned as well. “FUCK Tim, I ALSO forgot about my tea!” Sure enough, another mug, suspiciously steam-less, sat next to the first mug on the counter.</p>
<p>	A door slammed down the hallway and Tim and Sasha could hear footsteps and yelling approaching the breakroom. </p>
<p>	“SHIT, I FORGOT I MADE TEA!” Martin stormed into the room and gestured angrily at the third mug that was now miraculously also on the counter. Tim, Sasha, and Martin collectively groaned and sadly gathered around the microwave, queuing to heat their pathetic tea. </p>
<p>	Jon’s head poked around the doorway into the break room, and he was greeted with the sight of three extremely annoyed coworkers around a microwave. </p>
<p>	“You guys- you guys are making tea?” He seemed confused, but sadly no one heard him above the large amounts of groaning and scoffing that was happening over the inconvenience of cold tea.</p>
<p>	Elias chuckled to himself, watching this all happen from his office. The Eye could see all, and he was getting an enormous amount of joy from seeing everyone inconvenienced like this. Until the Eye shifted its gaze from the people to the counter, and Elias saw the fourth mug of tea that he had forgotten in the break room earlier.</p>
<p>	“FUCKING GOD DAMMIT, MY TEA!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>